


Pillow Fort

by froggymoss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Nonbinary Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, they have a son named Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggymoss/pseuds/froggymoss
Summary: Tubbo and Ranboo make a pillow fort together.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 223





	Pillow Fort

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first proper story, i apologise its not long, and also ignore any potential mistakes, i made this at 1am

Ranboo was visiting Snowchester for one particular reason, why were they visiting Snowchester? To see their platonic fiancé and their adopted zombie piglin son who they had named Michael, of course!

Ranboo walked through the snow, snowflakes falling into the endermans hair as they had eventually reached a door, which led into a home, to which they knocked on the door, and it was opened almost immediately.

"Ranboo!"

Ranboo was tackled by the short ram hybrid and enveloped into a hug. Unfortunately they got headbutted in the stomach, knocking the wind of out of them immediately. "Big man, I've got something to show you!"

Ranboo nervously chuckled, after regaining their ability to breathe properly again, "Uh, yeah? What do you need to show me Tubbo?"

Tubbo had quickly released them from the hug and grabbed the tallers hand, pulling them into the house, as they both weaved through the rooms of the house and into what seemed like a living room Tubbo stopped his expedition.

Tubbo proceeded to shush Ranboo "Okay shshshshshshhhhshhhh, look at this" The hybrid smiled bringing a finger to his lips, Tubbo turned around and pointed to the corner of the room, there, in the corner of the room was Michael, buried in various blankets and pillows, Tubbo giggled withdrawing his hand he turned back to Ranboo and whispered,

"Do you wanna make a Pillow fort?"

Ranboos eyes hovered over to Michael in the corner, and back to their best friend, as they looked down onto their fiancé they nodded, partially smiling.

"Mhmm, of course, absolutely Tubbo, I would LOVE to make a fort with you"

Ranboo said unlinking their hand from Tubbos and dramatically placing it on their own chest, "It'd be the highest honor to make a fort with you my beloved"

Tubbo and Ranboo laughed aloud, very loudly, waking up a very disgruntled Michael. Michael scurried out of the room to go to do something unbeknownst to them.

And thus, after the shared laugh they got to work, Ranboo gathered the various blankets whilst Tubbo gathered the pillows, it took them around 20 minutes to completely finish setting up the fort as it took multiple attempts due to the fact that a couple of times it collapsed under its own weight or it couldn't fit both the ram hybrid and the tall and lanky enderman in.

"Okay, okay, Ranboo you get in, and get all nice and cozied up, I got something to share." Tubbo said, Ranboo looked at Tubbo and nodded, they proceeded to climb into the Fort and watch as Tubbo enthusically ran over to a chest and began rummaging through it.

"Look! Look! I made cookies!" the smaller exclaimed happily, as Tubbo made his way back over, cookies in hand, Ranboo scooted to the side allowing more space for their friend.

As Tubbo climbed in with the cookies Ranboo decided to speak "Homie cuddle time?"

Tubbo looked at him and grinned "Homie cuddle time." he confirmed.

Tubbo climbed under the blanket he was now sharing with Ranboo, his shoulder pushed against theirs, he placed the plate of cookies down on his lap and laid his head on the endermans shoulder. Ranboo grabbed a cookie and took a bite out of it,

"Holy shit, these are really good" Ranboo muttered bringing their other hand to their mouth, to flamboyantly show they were shocked, finishing the cookie they looked down over to Tubbo, who was just relaxing on their shoulder,

"You good there Tubbster?"

"Yeah big man, your shoulder is just very comfortable"

"I mean, you're not really laying on my shoulder, your just, kinda laying on my arm, y'know you can't really reach my shoulder Tubbo"

Tubbo sat up, faking a hurt gasp "How dare you hurt me like this Ranboo!"

Ranboo put their hands up and acted defensive "Hey, hey, I was just telling the truth!" Ranboo then decided to laugh about it.

Tubbo pouted "And gosh, big man, now you're laughing about it, you're so horrible I want a divorce" he said, crossing his arms.

And now it was Ranboos turn to act hurt, so they clutched their heart "Ouch, you're so mean Tubbo.. "

Ranboo grabbed the plate of cookies and gently placed them outside the fort, Tubbo quizzically looked at the enderman trying to understand their current actions, once the plate was removed from the fort Ranboo turned back to his best friend who was currently very angrily eyeing him. 

Ranboo then collapsed on him, evoking a grunt from the both of them. Ranboo started to crush Tubbo under their own weight, 

"Ranbooooo, get off of me, you're crushing me big man!" Tubbo whined, 

"No," Ranboo mumbled, wrapping their arms around Tubbos torso "Cuddle time, its homie cuddle o'clock." Ranboo rolled to the side with Tubbo in their arms so they was no longer crushing the poor hybrid.

Tubbo rolled his eyes and almost immediately gave in, mimicking the largers gesture he wrapped his arms around their mid torso, Tubbo leaned his head into Ranboos chest and closed his eyes, and ever so slightly began to drift off into a pleasant slumber. 

Ranboo hummed ever so slightly, with their eyes closed their hand was subconsciously brought to Tubbos hair and they started stroking it, running their hand through the brunette hybrids locks, they carefully avoided his growing horns, not too sure what emotion would be evoked by touching them, if they were to cause any emotion at all. 

In a poor attempt to pull Tubbo closer to him they cuddled around the shorter more, tangling their legs together and burying their head into Tubbos hair, they fell asleep. 

\--- 

Ranboo woke up, it was what it would seem to be around the middle of the night, they partially sat up and groggily looked around, only to notice that Michael had cuddled up beside them, smiling to themself, they looked down at Tubbo who was hanging onto Ranboos torso. 

Ranboo began to gently shake Tubbos shoulder "Tubbo I gotta go back, Technoblade must be wondering where I am" Ranboo said in a hush gentle tone, the enderman only received a dissatisfied grunt in response,

"Don't.... care about.... Technoblade, stay here you're my..... mm heater" Tubbo mumbled still very much half asleep, pulling Ranboo back down he placed his head back on the endermans chest and cuddled back up into them. 

Ranboo chuckled to themself, whispering an 'okay', before they went back to sleep, an almost inaudible purring was heard throughout the pillow fort, coming from none other than the enderman themself.


End file.
